Breakpoint
Breakpoint is a multiplayer map that is featured in the Noble map pack for Halo: Reach. It is set in an ONI research site.[http://www.bungie.net/News/content.aspx?type=topnews&cid=29224 Bungie.net - Noble map pack] The map is set in an area similar to the outside of Dr. Halsey's lab from the level The Package. In Invasion gametypes, Elites will again be taking the role of infiltrators and Spartans will be defending the site against Covenant forces. Breakpoint has many vehicles like all other invasion maps, confirmed vehicles include the Wraith, Warthog, Mongoose, Banshee, Ghost and the Falcon. The site is a "modular archaeology lab" set atop an icy precipice. There are many different types of weapons in Breakpoint, which is why this map supports both Invasion and Big Team Battle gametypes. Locations *Front Yard *Research Center *Upper Rock Tunnel *Lower Rock Tunnel *Rock Spine *The Hub *Tunnel *Back Yard *Barracks *Vehicle Bay *Retrieval *Bridge *Vault Trivia *This is the first map to feature the Rocket Warthog in Multiplayer Matchmaking. *Breakpoint is located on Reach, only having recently been uncovered during the Covenant's glassing. *The designers of the Breakpoint said that "The Forerunner structure managed to get inside the planet, because the Forerunners were always teleporting everywhere, and sometimes into the insides of planets" however, they said that this was not canon, and that it was just speculation. *Some new forge objects included in this map are 2 new barricades, Barricade Heavy and Jersey Barricade, which the Jersey Barricade is also on the map Tempest. However, the Jersey Barricade was originally exclusive to Sword Base. You can also forge the large bridge used to cross the gap on the level. *When viewing Breakpoint from aerial view, the map bears a striking resemblance to the Halo: Combat Evolved map, Sidewinder. *This map features two Rocket Launchers, one Spartan Laser, one Grenade Launcher, and two Sniper Rifles; the most "power weapons" featured on one map. There is also a Gravity Hammer located under the building south of the room where the core would be located in Invasion. However, it does not appear in Invasion. *The Phantom can be destroyed. The specific parts that can be destroyed are: the Plasma Cannons (which can be used, but not deleted in Forge), the troop doors, and the forward mounted cannon. It can also be damaged to the point where many parts of the Phantom disappear, save for the flooring, and becomes intangible. After sustaining enough damage, the Phantom will be destroyed, and no longer exist, until the game ends or a new round begins. The Phantom can also be destroyed if you use a kill ball on it. *Breakpoint has a random 4 foot kill zone on some pipes. It is highlighted in this picture Random kill zone. *Next to the vehicle bay there is a certain part of a building that is used in the level Winter Contingency, when Noble Team is at the communications outpost. *There is a glitch that affects the Phantom on Breakpoint. *As with Boneyard, you can shoot the plasma cannons off of the side of the Phantom and use them in the game. *When playing Invasion, the map does not use UNSC and Covenant announcers like in Boneyard or Spire; instead, it uses the default multiplayer announcer. Videos File:Halo Multiplayer Maps -95 - Halo- Reach Breakpoint|Breakpoint Map Walkthrough Gallery File:BreakpointMain.jpg|Conduits running across the map. File:Breakpoint2.jpg|One of the bases. File:Breakpoint3.jpg|An overhead view of the central area. dlc_breakpoint.jpg|(Some) weapon spawn locations on Breakpoint. reach_14704814_Medium.jpg|The Forerunner Glyph on Breakpoint Sources fr:Breakpoint Category:Halo: Reach Multiplayer Maps